Battle of the Forgotten Tide
The Battle of the Forgotten Tide and Battle on the Plains of Gaiju Shindai were a consequence of the rivalry between the Lion and Crane Clans, which was manipulated by Bayushi Sozui and the traitor Kitsu Goden. Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 19 Instigation An Imperial decree was issued to the Lion and the Crane requiring them to negotiate and avoid war. Tankenka, a shikken, traveled to Toshi Ranbo tasked with bringing about peace between the two clans, alongside his friend and diplomat Asahina Denosei. Legacy of The Forge, p. 4 The main Lion diplomat in Toshi Ranbo, Matsu Agame, was publicly shamed by the revelation of his relationship with Doji Meiko, the daughter of the Crane general posted in that city. To protect her honor, he decided to commit seppuku, with his son Matsu Izedan standing as his second. As Agame began the ritual suicide, his son was struck down by an arrow from the Crane lines, leaving him to an agonizing slow death. Legacy of The Forge, p. 5 Battle The Lion took that as a provocation and war ignited at the outskirts of Toshi Ranbo. Peace efforts were cancelled and both armies fell upon each other. The Lion broken the Crane's defenses and rushed into the fortress. Legacy of the Forge, p. 20 The samurai of both sides were possessed by the toshi of the Legacy of the Forge, through a ritual conducted by Bayushi Sozui, a Scorpion instigator, and the traitor Kitsu Goden. The bloodlust increased, and the Lion attacked their kin, as the Crane did. Legacy of the Forge, pp. 23-24 End of the Battle The Matsu abandoned the conflict moments later however, after a rumor emerged that they were under the influences of Crane magic. Many samurai involved in the event claimed they woke up following the battle with little recollection of what had happened. Winter Court: Kyuden Kakita, p. 95 The yorei of Akodo Arasou, the Lion's heir died three years before, was instrumental in the success of a group of samurai, who interrupted the ritual. Legacy of the Forge, pp. 21-22 The battle was known as The Forgotten Tide. Legacy of the Forge, p. 42 Toshi Ranbo was seized by the Crane. Otosan Uchi: The Scorpion's Sting, p. 11 Scorpion Machinations Preparing the Scorpion Coup, Bayushi Shoju had decided to further encourage the tensions between the Lion the Crane. He had sent Bayushi Sozui on this mission, and she organized many troubles between the two clans. Legacy of the Forge, p. 7 * The Battle of the Humble Turtle * The Battle on the Plains of Gaiju Shindai * A violent end in trade negotiations between Crane and Mantis * An attack against Matsu Kiare, by what appeared to be Daidoji guards * Insulting Kakita students while posing as a Kakita sensei. Legacy of the Forge Sozui was going mad, as her kage yakiin made her a minion of the Lying Darkness. She developed another plan, with the help of the corrupted Kitsu Sodan Senzo Kitsu Goden. Together they worked on freeing from the Legacy of the Forge, a great army of lost warriors from the spirit realm Toshigoku. The Battle of the Forgotten Tide was intended to be the catalyst for the release of the Legacy. Legacy of the Forge, p. 10 The Legacy possessed the warriors from both sides, until they went back to Toshigoku. The fighters lost a few hours of memory, and both sides felt that a powerful magic was influencing them, and so preferred to stop the battle. Later, people attributed this mind-control magic to the Crane shugenja. Legend of the five rings, p. 19 Bayushi Sozui and Kitsu Goden escaped, and released the Legacy again in the Battle for Shiro no Yojin. Legacy of the Forge, p. 50 Aftermath The battles escalated the tension between the clans, and two years later erupted in open war, the Lion-Crane War. Known Deaths * Matsu Agame * Matsu Izedan * Tankenka Toshi Ranbo